Unsuppressing Desires
by Mystic Eye Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyouko can't reject her feelings for Ren, but will he feel the same? Rated M for lemon in later chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko couldn't take it any longer. Every glance at Ren brought back the same heart throbbing feeling she had experienced with show…and more. But being in love with Ren, possibly really falling hard in love for the first time, at least with someone who wasn't fake? This was too much.

Before she understood what she was doing, Kyoko was backing her bags. But to go where? Even if she just wanted a little vacation, she didn't have the money for it. She was a big actor on a hit T.V. series, but that didn't mean she got paid much. Kyoko unpacked.

No, she would have to face this. Face him. One way or another…

She signed and got ready for work. It was just her job as Bo, a job she figured she should have quit awhile ago since she was doing bigger acting now. The money was the only thing keeping her there. That and her coworkers who seemed to like her a bit too much.

"Is something the matter, Kyoko," one coworker asked as she was getting ready to leave.

"No, why?"

"You just seem…off."

"I'm just tired, 's all." And she was off without further questioning thanks to the number one told lie.

On her way over to the LME Love Me department to see if she could get some Love Me work in since she was free, her phone rang. Who would be calling her now? And why?

"Hello." It was Ren's handsome voice. No, not handsome, normal.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, is there something you need?"

"Yes…actually…could you come over?" 

"To your house?"

"Uhmm yes…there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

It took her awhile to bicycle all the way over there, but she was quick. Despite how she didn't want to see him, she really wanted to know why he wanted to talk to her, and urgently. What in the world could he have to tell her…?


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go somewhere."

"What?" answered Kyouko at the door. "But I just got here."

"Not now, and come in Mogomi-san," he ushered her in. "I mean, an event. Like, an awards ceremony."

"Congratulations."

"I'm not nominated. It's for singers. But I'm being forced to attend."

Singers? Thought Kyouko. If singer's were going to be there, than Shou would be there for sure. Sucked for Ren.

"Oh…well umm what is it exactly you want me to do?" She asked timidly, not her real self. She had been afraid of this, acting all weird because she DIDN'T like him.

"Well, you see…" Ren started, shyly. "For this event, I need a female acquaintance to go with me…and it's sort of last minute and my friend _Ribeika_ couldn't go, so I was wondering…in conclusion, if you'd like to be my…acquaintance." He knew it was awkwardly worded, but he was hoping that she was so lost in her own little like usual she wouldn't notice the crack in his voice on the word "acquaintance."

Oh, thought Kyouko, so I'm second choice…

"Um sure. What do I have to do?"

"Have fun."

She had said yes. And that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before the awards, and Kyouko had absolutely nothing to wear to the awards show. And to make matters worse, she discovered they were the Falsetto Awards, something that most of Japan would be watching. How embarrassing!

Just as she got ready to leave to go to purchase something (and return it later, tag intact) she heard someone come in. The restaurant was closed and everyone was out, so she wondered who it could be.

She found none other than Ren, holding up high a precious princess gown of her dreams that must have been worth an absolute fortune. It was a light pasty blue, which suited her hair and skin tone, but what was really remarkable were the stones on it. They looked real, and Kyouko had no doubt they were. Of course, what she was more interested in what the glitter.

"I thought you might like this." He said, aware of her gazing at his gift.

"It's beautiful, but it's too much," Kyouko replied, in her usual humble manner.

"Take it." Gently, as not to ruin it, Ren put it in her hands. Holding the gorgeous piece of fabric that cost possibly even a million yen, Kyouko ultimately couldn't refuse.

"Thank you," she muttered, defeated. "Would you like something to eat? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"The fact you're going is enough. Tomorrow you'll be picked up in a limo and taken to get your make up done, and-" he saw her protesting face, "no but about it, you told me you'd help me out, anyways then the limo will pick up me and we'll be on our way. I'm sure it'll be awfully boring for you, Mogomi-san, but it'll be nice to have an…acquaintance with me."

"Sure…" she started, but without another word he was off, as though she might change her mind last minute. Throughout the day she pondered what all of this might be for her, for him, and for them, but without any answers and only more questions she finally fell asleep, at 1:00 am.


End file.
